zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell! 101st Devil
.]] 'Konjiki no Gash Bell!! 101 Banme no Mamono' (劇場版 「金色のガッシュベル!! 101番目の魔物」, ''Gekijōban Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Hyakuichi Banme no Mamono lit. "The Movie Golden Gash Bell!! Unlisted Demon #101"), commonly known as Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon #101 and marketed as Gash Bell the 1st Movie: Unlisted Demon "#101" on the official website, is a 2004 Japanese animated film and it is the first movie based on the anime series Konjiki no Gash Bell!! It was released in Japan in July 2004 but has not been dubbed in any other languages besides Japanese. Fortunately, as of January 14, 2018, Discotek Media announced that the Zatch Bell! movies will be released outside of Japan with Japanese audio and English subtitles on Blu-ray, with this movie titled as Zatch Bell! 101st Devil, which was released on March 27, 2018 with Zatch Bell! Attack of Mechavulcan packed together and published by Discotek Media.Discotek Media's Twitter and Facebook posts of the Blu-ray release for Zatch Bell! 101st Devil and Attack of Mechavulcan on January 14, 2018. Retrieved on February 3, 2018. On February 28, 2018, Discotek Media also announced individual DVD releases of these movies in English subtitles on April 28, 2018, alongside the English-subtitled DVD release of Toriko: Secret Recipe of Gourmet God.Discotek Media's Twitter and Facebook posts of the individual DVD releases for Zatch Bell! 101st Devil and Attack of Mechavulcan on February 28, 2018 along with Toriko: Secret Recipe of Gourmet God. Retrieved on March 23, 2018. Synopsis While the battle to determine the next king of the demon realm has often been fraught, the rules were always clear. 100 demon children partnered with 100 humans would challenge each other, using 100 magical books. What none of them knew was that there was a 101st magical book, powerful enough to stop any of the others. Gash and Kiyomaro must begin a journey that will take them into the demon realm to confront the mysteries of Gash's past. But will they escape in time to help their friends in a battle with a seemingly unstoppable enemy? Cast * Zatch Bell: Ikue Ōtani * Kiyo Takamine: Takahiro Sakurai * Tia: Rie Kugimiya * Megumi Oumi: Ai Maeda * Kanchomé: Masami Kikuchi * Parco Folgore: Hiroki Takahashi * Ponygon: Satomi Kōrogi * Kafk Sunbeam: Hozumi Gōda * Kotoha: Toshiyuki Morikawa * Wiseman: Akiko Yajima * Kotoha's Mother: Kotono Mitsuishi * Zatch's Mother (in thought): Minami Takayama * Akatsuki: Tomo Saeki * Sakurada: Kōichi Tōchika * Principal "Dozer": Chikao Ohtsuka * Turtle Mamodo: Junichi Suwara * Feather Pen Demon: Kazuko Sugiyama * Black Knight: Ken Nishikiori * Fukurou: Tomohiro Nishimura * Music Teacher: Kenichi Ono * Kotoha's Mother: Kotono Mitsuishi * Art Teacher: Makoto Raiku * Mamodo Student 1: Reiko Kiuchi * Mamodo Student 2: Yuko Tachibana * Moppun: Shigeru Chiba * Vice Principal: Yoshiko Shimizu * Naomi: Shihomi Mizowaki * Suzy Mizuno: Tomoko Akiya * Hermit Tree: Tomomichi Nishimura Soundtrack Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie: Unlisted Demon #101 Original Soundtrack (劇場版 金色のガッシュベル!! 101番目の魔物 オリジナルサウンドトラック, Gekijōban Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! 101-Banme no Mamono Orijinaru Saundotorakku) is the third original soundtrack of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime to be released and this movie's official soundtrack. The soundtrack was released by Interchannel on September 23, 2004 in Japan only. Most of the songs in Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Original Soundtrack II were composed by Kow Otani. The first opening theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime, "Kasabuta" (カサブタ, lit. "Scab"), which was also on the first original soundtrack, was composed and sung by Hidenori Chiwata and arranged by Cher Watanabe, and was used in the Japanese anime adaptation for episodes 1–50. "Yakusoku no Hoshi" (約束の星, lit. "Star of Promise") was composed and arranged by Kaoru Okubo. "Boku wa Koko ni Iru" (僕はここにいる, lit. "I'm Here"), was composed and arranged by Kaoru Okubo, lyrics written by Uran, and sung by rino, and was used during certain episodes of the anime adaptation. "Kibō no Hikari" (希望の光, lit. "Light of Hope") was composed by Hidenori Chiwata and arranged by Kow Otani. The second opening theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime, "Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu you ni" (君にこの声が届きますように, lit. "I Hope My Voice Will Reach You")—which was also used as the opening theme of Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon #101—was composed and arranged by Kaoru Okubo, lyrics written by Uran, and sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. "Chichi wo Moge!" (チチをもげ!) was composed and arranged by Nobuhiko Kashiwara, lyrics written by Makoto Raiku (creator of Konjiki no Gash!!) and Akatsuki Yamatoya, and sung by Parco Folgore's voice Japanese actor Hiroki Takahashi. External links * Movie Official Site References Category:Anime-Only Category:Movies